Gotta Catch Em All And Then Get Home
by shadowfang324
Summary: When four friends get transported to the world of pokemon by a freak storm, how will they get home? And can they survive the changes they are faced with?


I wrote this story by request of Indiana Jones's Whip. I do not own Pokémon; if I did I would be the happiest person in the world. For those who read my X-Men story, the next chappie will be up hopefully soon. My grampa is in the hospital and my mom went up to see him, so I'm stuck with all my sibs and dad.

Gabe's eyes narrowed in concentration, all attention on the screen in front of him. His opponent smirked and gave her final command. Gabe groaned as his final Pokémon, a level 61 Lucario, fainted under the onslaught of Arden's level 83 Empeleon. She whooped happily, grinning at him. He shook his head as Sarah and Ian started to laugh at him, finishing their own battle with Sarah as the winner.

"Told ya she'd kick your butt Gabe, but you never listen," Ian said with a snicker.

"Well duh, her Empeleon is 22 levels higher than my Pokémon," Gabe said as he rolled his eyes and shut off his ds.

"I'd kick your butt even if we were on the same level, my dear Gabe," Arden Said as she turned off her own ds, leaning back into the couch with a wide smirk as she propped her feet up on his thighs. He raised an eyebrow but simply left her to do as she pleased. Sarah and Ian started another game, bickering and insulting each other playfully. The four teens has all gone to Ian's house on the first day of winter vacation to relax and unwind from school. They had swum for awhile before a terrible storm drove them inside, and they had decided to pull out their Pokémon games and have a few friendly matches. The storm still raged outside, seemingly getting worse as the day went on. Arden got up and went to the window, looking outside and frowning.

"This storm seems very unnatural," she mused quietly, fingering the dragon pendant hanging around her neck.

Ian looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

She turned to him, fingers curled almost protectively around her necklace. "Not sure, just a weird feeling." She shook her head and sat back down.

Sarah spoke, not looking up from her game. "The lightning is weird; it's like a purplish red color."

As soon as she finished her sentence, there was aloud crashing sound and the lights went out. No one spoke or moved, as the lightning continued to flash, and the thunder boomed and the wind howled. Ian stood slowly, walking to the window and staring, mesmerized and terrified by wildly dancing electricity.

Sarah also put down her game and scooted fearfully next to Arden and Gabe, both of whom were frozen where they sat.

An abnormally large streak of lightning struck rather suddenly right in Ian's backyard, causing him to stumble backwards and fall hard onto Gabe, Arden, and Sarah. A second, third, and fourth also struck, ending with a fifth that struck the yard and the house, blinding all their senses and forcing jolting, burning pain through every nerve. When the light dimmed, all that remained was an empty room, and a softly glowing ds.

Gabe groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his head. When he finally could see straight, he froze, mind whirling in confusion before bolting to a sitting position. He was in the middle of a strange clearing. Above him, he could see a clear blue sky, and surrounding him were tall, very straight and leafy green trees. The grass underneath him was a very bright green, interspersed with an occasional purple flower.

"How in the HELL did I get here?" he mused in confusion and a slight tinge of fear. Carefully, he stood, looking around and trying to gauge where he was. Seeing something blue out of the corner of his eye, he turned. And stared. Laying unconscious near the edge of the clearing was a tiny blue and black Pokémon.

"A Riolu," he whispered quietly in disbelief. Slowly and cautiously walking over, he knelt down next to it and carefully touched the Pokémon's shoulder. It stirred slightly and Gabe frowned.

"A Pokémon this young should still be in a nest with its mother," he frowned and shook his head. He looked around quickly for a female Lucario, but saw nothing. Already he was accepting the rather strange situation he now found himself in. Gently Gabe turned the small creature onto its back, eyes immediately drawn to something around the Riolu's neck. It was a silver dragon pendant. He turned it over and saw the name 'Shadow' engraved on the back.

A sliver of ice cold dread began to settle in his stomach. Before he could dwell on his thoughts though, the Riolu stirred and opened its eyes.

"Gabe?" he heard the voice in his head, and remembered that Lucarios and Riolus are telepaths. After a second though, the voice suddenly hit him and his eyes widened as his thoughts were confirmed.

"Arden?" he squeaked in shock.

She looked at him quizzically. "Well duh," the voice snapped.

He gulped before speaking. "Arden, not to freak you out, but you're kinda… communicating telepathically. And... you're kinda… a Pokémon?"

She stared at him for a moment, blinking, before sitting up and looking down at herself. There was a moment of thick, awkward silence before she screeched, leaping up and running around in panicked circles. Gabe sighed before reaching out and grabbing her arm, lifting her gently into his arms and attempting to calm her.

"I think the lightning transported us here, via the game. And you got turned into a Pokémon. Ian and Sarah are also probably here as well." He said quietly.

She looked up at him, and he could see fear, confusion, and a slight bit of anger in her eyes. Arden rarely broke down in front of anyone, and it scared him a bit.

"But Gabe," her voice in his head was quiet, a mere whisper. "If they came here too, where are they?"

Gabe couldn't answer her question, but prayed that they would find them soon.

End of Chappie 1! Review pretty please, and any flamers will be used to roast marshmallows and the authors responsible will have their own stories flamed.


End file.
